seths_world_of_tornfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Time Line of Torn * Before recorded time - The Nation of Melinora is formed along with Barnach soon after, Tensions arose between the two nations and radical groups known as the Silver Claw and Fires Path were started. * Before recorded time - Silver Claw murders and impersonates Melinoran diplomats with the help of the dopplegangers, Yorgrid and Bellk. They are lost on their way to negotiations. * Before recorded time - Fires Path sets ablaze the negotiation hall, Barnach blames Melinora * 428 BA - War starts between Melinora and Barnach * 452 BA - Barnach revolution * 458 BA - Fires Path succeeds from Barnach with help from Melinora * 488 BA - War ends, Melinora wins and Fires Path and Barnach are vassalized by Melinora * 500 BA -End of Before Arnathium * 500 BA - Malcob III Breaks through the Koregores mountain founding Arnathium * 61 1E - Coven is formed 1E * 171 1E - Melinora breaks out into civil war led by Silver Claw * 241 1E - Silver Claw is defeated with help from Fires Path * 511 1E - The Split and Merge Are caused by The Coven * 511 1E - End of first era beginning of second * 1057 2E - Civilization mainly rebuilt, Barnach is now a free nation secluded to a separate continent. Melinora had to nations break off from it, The Free Republic of Melinora and Ryans Republic. * 1057 2E - Fires path changed name to Urstrina * 1272 2E - Eltern is founded * 1272 2E - Vislings are banished to Floating Cliffs or hunted down and executed * 1272 2E - Vafer Letalis or Vaflis for short are created * 1557 2E - FsoM (Free State of Melinora) and RR (Ryan's Republic) go to war over borders * 1592 2E - Vaflis called to Urstrina to close portal * 1595 2E - Vaflis new home in Urstrina as well as government reforms * 1612 2E - Arnathium explorers discover a volcano and the race of tieflings living on them * 1613 2E - Arnathium breaks out into civil war * 1622 2E - FsoM wins war and vassalizes RR * 1631 2E - Government reforms in Melinora causes the nation to split into Melinora and Telbus * 1635 2E - Arnathium civil war ends * 1651 2E - Telbus splits into five smaller states * 1678 2E - Urstrina claims floating cliffs (unofficially) and starts training Vislings as Vaflis * 1702 2E - Arnathium and Eltern fight over Infersula * 1719 2E - Urstrina starts training Arakocra * 1720 2E - Barnach supports Arnathium in war against Eltern * 1723 2E - Birth of the first Half-Visling, named Zenj * 1737 2E - FsoM helps out Eltern in the war effort * 1741 2E - Tieflings no longer lesser race * 1748 2E - Melinora Falls * 1749-51 2E - 23 new nations claim land in Melinora * 1753 2E - New religion formed, Visage * 1753 2E - Zenj becomes messiah for Visage * 1765 2E - Melinora reformed by 8 different nations * 1766 2E - Zenj forms HsoV (Holy State of Visage) * 1771 2E - Litch apears in FsoM * 1778 2E - Arnathium and Barnach win war over Infersula * 1781 2E - Barnach Vassalizes the island of Eltern but leaves them the rapids * 1785 2E - Litch built up army and attacked surrounding nations * 1786 2E - Ustrina attacks Litch * 1787 2E - HsoV Supports Urstrina * 1790 2E - Zenj is assassinated * 1792 2E - Litch is slain and HsoV goes to war with Melinora * 1795 2E - Urstrina recreates birth of half Visling * 1799 2E - Melinora wins war against HsoV and Hsov splits into two nations and Visage splits with it * 1800 2E - Portals open up in Arnathium * 1806 2E - Arnathium calls for Urstrinas aid * 1809 2E - Religion Polaris formed in Arnathium * 1810 2E - Eltern with the help of a Corponus start building an army * 1815 2E - Urstrina closes portals in Arnathium * 1817 2E - Melinora annexes smaller vassalized states * 1819 2E - Portal opens in HcoV * 1822 2E - Holy Empire of Polaris is formed around portal * 1824 2E - Eltern attacks Barnach and takes back island and starts war * 1826 2E - Arnathium officially settles Infersula * 1827 2E - Eltern wins war against Barnach * 1830 2E - HsoV starts a crusade against HcoV * 1833 2E - Arnathium starts exploration campaign * 1835 2E - Urstrina attacks both HsoV and HcoV * 1836 2E - Urstrina takes both HsoV and HcoV * 1842 2E - Barnach, Eltern, and Melinora attack Urstrina * 1845 2E - Ustrina is no more, Vaflis remnants flee to the floating cliffs * 1863 2E - Anpotar emerges form giant portal in HEoP * 1865 2E - Melinora starts constitution of wall around HEoP * 1867 2E - Anpotar heads twards Barnach occupied Urstrina * 1871 2E - Wall finished, HEoP condemned * 1873 2E - Anpotar reaches island * 1881 2E - Barnach loses island * 1883 2E - Group of Vaflis slay monster, island is condemned * 1885 2E - Arnatium discovers Creeping Islands * 1887 2E - Underground Vaflis organization formed in Melinora * 1891 2E - Merge finishes causing start to change positions, new religion Merge formed * 1892 2E - Tentions between Melinorans and Tieflings at an all time high * 1894 2E - Arnathium has another civil war * 1895 2E - Race war starts in Melinora * 1895 2E - Order of Tiefling hunters formed in Melinora * 1897 2E - Barnach and Eltern refuse any more refugees * 1898 2E - Barnachs official religion is Merge * 1899 2E - Tieflings seek refugee with Vaflis in Floating cliffs * 1906 2E - Arnathium civil war comes to an end * 1909 2E - Elterns offical religion is Polaris * 1912 2E - HcoV supports tiefling hunters creating gang known as Visages Fist to wipe out Tieflings * 1962 2E - Arnathium discovers Lemale * 1993 2E - Melinora, Eltern, Barnach, and Arnathium form peace treaty * 2677 2E - Present Date * 2678 2E - Discovery of Crites end of second Era